The troublesome couple
by Shoko Fuuyumi
Summary: The story is about never ending arguments of Us and Uk and how they make up. Us x Uk Nothing major, just shounen ai


This fanfic is a collaboration of my friend and me. By collaboration I mean I wrote the fic and my friend did the illustration. Yes, this fic does have illustrations, but I don't have a scanner and scanning outside is too expensive, so I'm still hesitating. I'll upload as soon as possible…

Ummm, I don't own Hetalia and its characters.

**The troublesome couple**

Us x Uk

Kiku has a major role in this fanfic as well.

**Kiku's view point~**

Spring was here. And it _was_ a common knowledge, that spring is the love season. In my common knowledge at least.

It was a nice day and I was sweeping some leaves at the front of my house.

"Kiku!"

I turned around. "Ah, Arthur-san!"

"Are you free" he scratched the back of his head "I want to ask you something…"

"Ah sure."

'_I've got a feeling that I know what he wants to ask me about…'_

"Please come inside, I'll prepare you some tea"

"Ah, thank you very much"

**Inside the house~**

"So… Let me guess… You and Alfred-san are fighting again, aren't you?"

"Eh? How did you know?" he asked genuinely shocked, as if I didn't know you guys too well already…

"Then… what happened this time…?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I knew, Kiku…"

'_Oh… seems like it's serious this time…'_

"You're good at solving these kinds of problems, right? You're the maker of dating sims and otome games after all!" He clenched his fist, stood up to show his confidence on the topic

"… Well, this is not a game…"

"Oh yeah… anyway…" he sat down and started his side of the story "A week or so ago, Alfred started ignoring me… I don't think I did something to upset him either… This is seriously driving me crazy."

"… Have you tried to get close to him, meet him or something along that line since that time?"

His body tensed. He remained silent, in a way, answering my question

"Have you even considered it?" I continued

"Of course I did!" he shouted all of a sudden "I've been trying to talk to Francis, Matthew and now you - "

"But not Alfred-san?" I remained calm

"T-tha - "

"Then what are you waiting for? If you have time to talk to them or to me… Why don't you try talking to Alfred-san himself?" well that was quite harsh, but they tend to get off the track a lot, so a little push might help more than just some mild advice…

"…"

"You should have done that a long time ago… at least in my opinion."

"… You're right, sorry Kiku…"

"Don't apologize to me. Please say that to Alfred-san."

"Yeah, I'm going to do it now…" he stood up "Thank for the tea…. And the advice…"

I saw him off to the entrance

"Thanks a lot, Kiku!" Arthur-san waved his hand

I waved back "Take care, Arthur-san."

**Third person's view point~**

Arthur quickly drove to the airport and flew to the United States of America.

Along the way, he encountered some traffic jam.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, it would seem that the road won't be clearing anytime soon, how about coming back tomorrow?" the driver said

"I can't wait that long" he bursted out "Forget it, I'll run"

"Eh? Please wait!"

But the driver couldn't make it in time, as Arthur already flew out of the car and ran towards the White house

"*pant* ALFRED! *pant*" Arthur encountered Alfred just as he was eating a hamburger. ( not a necessary detail, but just to prove that he is Alfred XD )

"*munch* What's up old man? *munch*"

"I-I have something to tell you!"

"Hmm?"

5 minutes later… still silence… only the sounds of Alfred eating and Arthur's overheating head and face. Oh, there was also a remarkably high pile of hamburger paper wraps…

"If you don't need anything, then I'm leaving" Alfred said finally

As he was turning away, Arthur quickly grabbed his hand "WAIT!"

"Arthur?"

Another short silence moment. Arthur began trembling, water started filling his eyes

"A - rthur?"

*Drip*

"About the other day… W-why aren't you saying anything…?" tears began to overflow "How am I supposed to know why are you so mad…"

"Eh? Mad? I'm not - "

"Then why are you avoiding me!" Arthur shouted

"Un… Wait… are you drunk, Arthur? Since when did you become so honest?" Alfred brushed his own chin

"You- You idiot!" Arthur blushed, whether the reason was because of anger or embarrassment

"Hmph." Alfred chuckled

"Idiot, idiot, idiot… (multiplied by infinity)"

Alfred gradually extended his arms and wrapped them around Arthur, pulling him into a hug~

"W-W-What are you doing?" Arthur blushed again

"You know what, Arthur… It's just that… you never seem to smile when you talk with me… It wasn't anything serious though…"

"Alfred… Nothing serious… huh? You made me worried sick, you know? You're such a kid" Arthur gradually hugged him back.

"But you still love me nonetheless right? `Cuz I'm a hero."

"What a way to ruin the mood"

"Ha ha ha!"

Somewhere far, but close, Kiku was also watching "Good for you, Arthur-san."

**Several days later~**

**Kiku's point of view~**

It was still spring. It was a nice day today, so as usual, I was sweeping the leaves in front of my house. As usual… And by as usual… I meant this…

"Kiku! Help! Arthur is ignoring me!"

"Again…?"

Yes… _this_ type of 'as usual'…

Thank you for reading!

Please review!


End file.
